Back in My Prime
by MatchboxZen
Summary: Remy reminisces about the good old days, and when he first saw a lonely girl with red/white hair that changed his life forever. WARNING* extremely angsty.


Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Spring Break rules. That is all.

spacehogwarts@yahoo.com mailto:spacehogwarts@yahoo.com

PS. Oh, yeah, don't skip the song verses, they are important.

****

Back In My Prime

By: MatchboxZen

Remy entered the distressing area quietly. It was extremely dark and cold for five o'clock in the morning. He glanced at each name as he passed by until he finally got to the right one. He looked at it long and hard. Memories of the good old days came to mind as he touched the cold material.

__

~*~TWENTY YEARS AGO~*~

When I was young I knew everything

and she was a punk who rarely took advice

Now I'm guilt stricken,

sobbing with my head on the floor

Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice

"Hey, man. You ready for our gig tonight?" Sam, asked.

"O' course. Can't wait ta corrupt all da sorority girls tonight."

"Alright, then. See ya at Kurt's place in a half hour."

"Later." Remy said as he hung up the phone. His band, Demon Eyes, were playing at a fraternity/sorority New Year's Party. They were, Logan with guitar, Kurt with piano, Sam with drums and him as lead. He currently lived with the guitarist in a not-too-shabby-for-two-college-guys apartment. 

He exited his room and knocked on Logan's door.

"Hey, hurry up, we gotta go!" Remy yelled.

"Okay, okay, just gimme five minutes!"

Remy walked into the bathroom and got a cup of water. He then went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He put some ice into the cup and waited for it to have its effect. About five minutes later, he went into Logan's room, pulled off the blanket and poured.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"You're up, so let's go!"

"Damn."

~*~

They arrived at the party just in time to start tuning up. Sam, Kurt and the grumpy Logan began tuning and practicing their instruments while Remy just walked around observing the place and its people. 

There was a guy with red sunglasses who looked like the head fraternity guy. Remy wasn't sure, but he had to be. There was an air about him. Next to him was a taller guy with white hair. Kinda rare for a college student, but probably not the first. On the other side of him were two guys with blonde hair. One was a bit wavy and long for a guy, while the other was a dirty blonde, like Sam. With much shorter hair. Remy got bored with the fraternity guys, so he didn't bother with all the others. There were lots of sorority sisters there, of course, but none of them were his type. All looked prissy, and stuck-up. There was a red head, a blonde, andpurple and green haired girls. Interesting.

He turned his head and saw a short one with black hair. At first he thought it was a frat brother, but no frat guy would wear a neon yellow dress, put on pounds of make up and still look that ugly. He shuddered.

He then looked at the corner. Now that was a sight. She had red and white hair. Kinda patriotic. But, boy she was hot! A bit on the pale side, but still, extremely beautiful. Very casual and no half as much make up as the rest. He squinted a bit and saw that she had bags under her eyes. He resolved to talk to her after the performance.

~*~

"You guys were great!" said the head frat guy.

"Thanks." Remy replied as he took a sip from his bottle. He searched with his eyes to find the girl with the red/white hair. His band members already left, so he was all alone.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" he asked, trying to begin a conversation.

"A while." Remy replied, trying to end a conversation.

He then spotted her conversing with the white haired guy. They were arguing from what he could see. She then ran out crying. The white haired guy just chuckled and walked towards them.

"Hey, Scottie, ya wanna know something?"

"What, Joe?"

"Guess who got the Rogue pregnant?"

"You didn't!"

Joseph smiled and nodded. "That'll be fifty from you, Warren, and Bobby. Each." He said holding out his hand. Scott handed him the fifty dollars and Joseph left to collect the rest of his spoils.

__

I can't be held responsible

Cause she was touching her face

I won't be held responsible

She fell in love in the first place

Remy's mind was reeling. Who would bet on getting a girl pregnant? Of course, he's had his share of women, but he never tried to get them pregnant nor bet on it. These people were revolting.

"The Rogue?" Remy asked, hiding his anger and resentment.

"Yeah, she's the lil twinkie with the red and white hair. She's the hardest girl to get. I heard you had to date her for at least a year before hopping into bed with her." He paused to drink the already spiked punch. "My friends and I have each dated her, and we all bet on three things about her. Which one would get into bed with her the quickest. Which one would get the most sex from her. And finally, which one could get her pregnant. Joseph there's won the last one. We still have to talk about the other two and figure it out."

"Yeah, it's a lotta fun." Came up Joseph, back with the other two.

"Hey, did you wanna join in?" asked Scott.

"We could make up a replacement obstacle since Joe, here already eliminated the last one." 

Remy shook his head, "Naw, it's okay." 

The red, blonde, purple, green, and black haired girls came up and joined the gentlemen, (if you could call them that.)

"And, who's this?" asked the redhead.

"Remy Lebeau." He said as he shook her hand. He'd usually kiss it also, but if she was anything like her boyfriend, he'd scrub his lips for weeks to get the evil off.

"I'm Jean, and that's Emma (the blonde one), Betsy (purple hair), Lorna (green hair), and Jubilee (he/she person)."

"Hi." Said the last one, standing a bit close for comfort on his side.

"Hi." 

"We were just talking about Rogue." Scott stated.

"Oh, that loner?" Jean said in disgust.

"She can be such a drag." Said Emma.

All the girls nodded in agreement. 

"We were thinking about kicking her out of the sorority." Said Jean

"Really? Why?" asked Scott out of curiosity.

"Because she doesn't follow any of our rules." said Jean

"She never comes to any meetings." Said Betsy.

"She's always complaining about something." Said Emma.

"She ridicules our ancient rituals and traditions." Said Lorna.

"And she is such a whore! I heard that she got pregnant by some one night stand." Said Jubilee.

"Ooooooh!" said all the sisters with interest, whilst the brothers looked at each other with knowing glances. They even exchanged one with Remy.

"So, what do you think about one night stands?" Jubilee asked him after all the excitement.'

"It depends whether you really liked the person at the time or not. Or so that's what I think." 

"Really?" she said mischievously, "so, what do you say to meeting me upstairs for a once in a lifetime chance?"

"Sorry, I got a girlfriend and she won't be too happy about it." Remy lied.

"So? What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Jubilee persisted.

"Yeah, but last time I fooled around with someone else, turned up floating in the Erie Canal."

She laughed but saw that he wasn't and stopped.

"Alright, maybe next time." And she left.

*Finally!* he thought. He looked around for a bathroom to splash some water on his face, but all the ground level ones were occupied with professional vommiters.

He traveled upstairs and went into the first bathroom available. Rogue was there, crying. 

"Wait, please don't go. I need someone to talk to."

Remy could never refuse a crying woman. She told him all her troubles. All of them. Half he already knew. She passed out or fell asleep, he wasn't sure which, in his arms after crying all her sorrows out. He debated whether or not to leave her there. He wouldn't let her sleep on the cold, hard, bathroom floor, but what would happen if he left her on a bed there? So he did the only logical thing in his head. Take her home.

Once he arrived, he snuck in as quietly as possible, so not to disturb Logan. Logan has very sensitive hearing. He took her into his room and placed her onto his bed like a fragile doll.

He, being tired from the party, changed into a pair of pajama pants and slept curled up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and his hand laid upon her belly.

*Don' you worry, lil one. If everything goes as planned, you'll have a daddy, your mama would have a husband, and I'll have a wife.* he thought just moments before falling victim to sleep.

~*~_ONE YEAR LATER_~*~

They were scheduled to play at that fraternity/sorority New Years Party again. But, instead of dreading it like all his other band members, Remy Lebeau was extremely giddy. He wanted to see how his Rogue was doing. She never answered any of his letters and he never got her phone number. He had to see her.

~*~

Remy searched the entire party and couldn't find any sign of Rogue. So, he began asking Scott, and his friends.

"Rogue?" Scott said, pensively.

"Yeah, the one with the red and white hair?" Bobby asked.

Remy nodded.

"Oh, she's dead."

__

For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and 

We'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe

We'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen

Remy's heart stopped. "Dead?"

"Yeah, almost a year ago. Suicide, I think. I don't remember." Said Joseph.

"You don't remember?!" Remy asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Remy stood there, fuming. He raised his right hand and punched Joseph as hard as he could.

As Joe laid there motionless with a broken nose, Remy called him, "You fuckin asshole." And left.

__

My best friend took a week's

Vacation to forget her

His girl took a week's worth 

of valium and slept

now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his

head on the floor

thinks about her now and how he never really

wept he says

He heard that no one showed up at her funeral. Not even her parents. They disowned her when they found out she was pregnant. If he knew, he would have went. He could have done something. He should have done more. Would have, could have, should have, didn't.

__

I can't be held responsible

Cause she was touching her face

I won't be held responsible

She fell in love in the first place

How he hated those guys for causing her so much pain and suffering. They were the cause of her destruction, not herself. She only ended it physically, but inside, she had already died.

*Dat baby won't neva have a daddy.* 

__

For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and 

We'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe

We'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen

~*~_PRESENT~*~_

He swept the place so that it wasn't as dirty as the others. He plucked and threw away all the extraneous material in his way. Bringing out flowers, he planted them where the old ones were. He then polished the stone like a precious jewel.

*This shouldn't have happened*

__

We've tried to wash our hands of all of this

We never talk of our lacking relationships

and how we're guilt stricken sobbing 

With our heads on the floor

We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, 

We'd say

~*~_BACK THEN~*~_

He went back to the fraternity and sorority college the year after and asked if they still remembered her. Disappointingly, but already anticipated, both didn't recollect who she was. It seems as if, the only life she made an impact on was his own. He felt angry towards them.

*Who's gonna be your lil game now? How long will it take for you to finally have your fun? How many more lives must you ruin?*

But he already knew their reply.

__

I can't be held responsible

Cause she was touching her face

I won't be held responsible

She fell in love in the first place

~*~_PRESENT~*~_

So, that's why he's here today, at her grave. Making up for not being able to go to her funeral by visiting her everyday. Protecting her the only way he could. Giving her a better reputation and demeanor dead, than she had received when she had been alive.

Some days, he would think about joining her, but then figured that it would be the easy way out. He wait until it came naturally to him, and hopefully, he wished, it would be soon. What better way than to die next to the one you love the most?

__

For the life of me I cannot remember

What made us think that we were wise and 

We'd never compromise

For the life of me I cannot believe

We'd ever die for these sins

We were merely freshmen

A/N: Very very angsty, I know. But, it's somewhat of a true story.

The song is by the Verve Pipe, and when they just started out, they were called Old Boy McRoy (or something, I don't remember). They were at a college party playing for them, and during break, there was an outsider, just in the corner. One of the bandmembers asked about her & they called her the college whore or something like that. A couple years later, they found out that she had died, by suicide.


End file.
